Solo el destino lo decide: Entre dos amores
by Sophix
Summary: Hinata ama a Kiba pero su matrimonio arreglado con Neji hará que dude de ello... NejiHina SasuSakuNaru?
1. decisiones

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" **no** me pertenece es de Masashi-sensei, hago esto para saciar mi sed de Neji.

**Nota importante:**

Holis a todos!!

Como ya sabrán he decidido reescribir el fanfic, doy gracias a Umy-chan que me ha hecho caer en cuenta de mis errores n.nu.

Espero que esta vez el fic sea mejor y de su agrado!!

**¡Atención!: **Este fic es NejiHina, aunque al principio no lo parezca, lo es. Con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta.

**Aclaraciones: **

-normal- lo que dice el personaje

_-cursiva- _lo que piensa el personaje

Capítulo 1: Decisiones

Hinata y Neji entrenaban en el dojo de la mansión Hyuga. Hinata estaba arrodillada en el suelo jadeando, en cambio Neji que estaba parado parecía no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Puede seguir Hinata-sama?- preguntó el castaño secamente.

-Si…Neji-onisan.- decía la chica mientras se levantaba y tomaba nuevamente la postura de ataque Hyuga.

Reiniciaron la pelea, Hinata había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses al entrenar con Neji, sus movimientos eran más gráciles y sus golpes más fuertes.

Hinata intentó golpear a Neji en el pecho, en la zona del corazón, el castaño evitó fácilmente el golpe y la atacó, Hinata puedo evitar su golpe con gran destreza. Siguieron así por una hora, evitando los golpes de su adversario e intentando herirlo sin resultado. Al final los dos terminaron cansados y decidieron dar por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día.

-Lo hizo bien Hinata-sama.- dijo Neji mientras tomaba una toalla y secaba le sudor que había en su rostro.

-Gracias niisan.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras hacía lo mismo que su primo.

Un siervo del bouke entró al dojo, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-Hinata-sama, Neji-san, Hiashi-sama solicita su presencia en su oficina.- el siervo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Los dos se miraron confundidos.

- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata salió corriendo de la oficina de su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos. Hiashi y Neji miraban como Hinata desaparecía por el largo pasillo.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿cree que sea lo correcto?- dijo Neji mirando al líder del clan.

-Si, lo he consultado con el consejo y todos creen que es lo más razonable.-

-¿Pero usted no iba a nombrar a Hanabi-sama como su heredera?-

-Eso pensaba, pero…- miró por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín donde Hanabi jugaba con unas niñas del souke.-… Hanabi es muy joven aún, además yo no sé por cuanto tiempo seguiré en este mundo. Será mejor si ustedes dos dirigen el clan.-

Neji bajó la mirada, era verdad hace ya un tiempo a Hiashi le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad grave y no sabían por cuanto tiempo aguantaría.

-Neji…-dijo Hiashi con un tono… ¿triste?- prométeme que cuidarás a Hinata cuando ese momento llegue.- el joven levantó la vista y asintió.

-Puedes retirarte.-

Neji salió de la oficina, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Hinata, tenía que hablar con ella, debía decirle que él no la obligaría a quererlo a pesar de estar casados, el no sería capaz de obligarla a eso, a pesar de que él… la amaba.

Él la amó desde siempre, pero hace poco se había dado cuenta de eso, había tratado decírselo dos veces, pero ella estaba saliendo con Kiba Inuzuka.

Su relación había mejorado con los años, hasta el punto de llegar ser buenos amigos y lo menos que podía hacer como "amigo" era ayudarla en esta situación para que Hiashi no se enterara. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que le fastidiaba verla tan feliz con Kiba, al principio pensó que solo le tenía el cariño que se le podía tener a una hermana y era normal que le molestara verla con otro chico, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba frente la habitación de Hinata. Tocó la puerta, nadie respondió, volvió a tocar, nada. Abrió la puerta lentamente, se asomó y no encontró a Hinata dentro. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al jardín, seguramente Hinata estaría allí, siempre iba a ese lugar cuando estaba triste.

Llegó al jardín y se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en él. Un miembro del bouke pasaba por allí y le preguntó si había visto a Hinata, este le respondió que la había visto salir de la mansión hace unos minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba en el bosque sentada en las raíces de un árbol.

-_¿Por qué mi padre me hace esto? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que yo nunca seré feliz junto a Neji-onisan?-_

-¡Hola Hina-chan! ¿Qué hace la chica más linda de Konoha sola por aquí?-

-Kiba-kun…- Hinata se levantó y abrazo a Kiba fuertemente, empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?- Abrazó a Hinata y acarició su cabello.

-Mi…mi padre…-

-¿Qué hizo ahora? Dime y yo mismo lo pongo en su lu…-

-Él quiere… que…m-me case con… Neji.- articuló con dificultad la joven.

-¿Q-que? El no puede… no puede… ¡No puede hacerte esto Hina-chan!- Kiba estaba furioso como deseaba ver a Hiashi en ese momento y partirle la cara.

-Kiba-kun, yo… creo que lo mejor será que…lo de nosotros… ter…-

-No… no Hina-chan… yo no voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente.- Hinata lo miró asombrada.- No me importa la tonta boda… veré la forma de evitarla.-finalizó el chico antes de besar a Hinata, ella correspondió el beso.

A lo lejos una figura miraba con disgusto la escena, Neji simplemente no soportaba ver a su amada besando a otro. En ese momento se prometió algo a sí mismo: le demostraría a Hinata que los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡****¡¡Ahhh!! (Grito de emoción) W**

**¿Que pasará ahora?**

**¿Qué hará Neji?**

**¿Cómo puede Hinata estar con Kiba, siendo Neji el más guapo de los guapos?**

**¿Adonde se metió Akamaru? (Explicaciones luego…)**

**¿….? -.-u **

**Ya me quede sin preguntas, solo queda algo por decir… ¡Reviews!**

**Matta ne!!**


	2. ¿Accidente?

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" **no** me pertenece es de Masashi-sensei, hago esto para saciar mi sed de Neji.

**¡Atención!: **Este fic es NejiHina, aunque al principio no lo parezca, lo es. Con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta.

**Aclaraciones: **

-normal- lo que dice el personaje

_-cursiva- _lo que piensa el personaje

Capítulo 2: ¿Accidente?

Neji se encontraba en su cuarto acostado en la cama, hace media hora se había despertado pero le hacía pereza levantarse. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, sobre todo en como haría que Hinata se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Pero aun así tuviera el suficiente valor… estaba con Kiba, se notaba que ella lo quería, además Hinata solo lo veía como su primo, y seguramente ella jamás dejaría de verlo de esa forma.

Decidió levantarse, fue al baño, se dio una refrescante ducha, se cambió y salió de su habitación, iba a hacía el comedor pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

Frente a su habitación se encontraba la de Hinata, tenía ganas de verla, una parte de si le decía que esperara hasta que se levantara, pero la otra le decía que entrara en ese momento a la habitación.

Neji se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras si.

En la cama se encontraba Hinata profundamente dormida, esa escena lo conmovió, nunca había visto a Hinata tan relajada y… hermosa.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un costado de esta. La miró detenidamente, ella era perfecta, era buena, amable, dulce y sobre todo hermosa. Y pensar que por tantos años se empeño en odiarla, él no la merecía, seguramente estaría mejor con Kiba y sería feliz.

Acarició delicadamente el cabello de la chica, como deseaba ser quien ocupe el lugar de Kiba.

"_Te vas a casar con ella…"_

Esa frase rondaba por su cabeza cada día, pero en vez de traerle felicidad, esa frase lo hacía sentirse… culpable, culpable e impotente de no poder hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de ella.

Sabía que jamás podría cambiar la decisión de Hiashi. Como miembro de bunke jamás podría oponerse a él, lo único que conseguiría sería que activara el sello maldito o la muerte.

Al salir completamente de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Hinata se había despertado y lo veía con confusión.

-Neji-onisan ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Neji quería que en ese momento se tragara tierra, ¿Qué escusa tenía para estar allí?

-Hi-Hinata-sama… y-yo… escuche algo por aquí y…y vine a cerciorarme de que usted estaba bien…-hizo como que estaba buscando "algo" en cada rincón de la habitación.- No hay nada… me retiro.- El chico salió casi corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una Hinata muy confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-**_Genial… ahora Hinata-sama me tomara por un loco… iré a el comedor, seguramente Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama estarán desayunando_.-

El joven (N/A: pero sobre todo guapo Xd) Hyuga se dirigió al comedor de la mansión, al llegar no había nadie.

En la gran mesa había una nota, la tomó y leyó:

_Neji-onisan y Hinata-oneechan:_

_¡Hola! Supongo que cuando estén leyendo esto ya estarán despiertos. Otu-san salió de la aldea en una "importante" misión, pero más parecía que se iba de vacaciones por las grandes maletas que llevaba… mmm…. Creo que fue al País del Té y regresará en una semana. Yo me fui en una misión que durará entre una semana o más… _

_¡Espero que se la pasen bien los futuros novios! Tienen toooda la mansión para ustedes solitos… ¡Pórtense bien!_

_Hyuga Hanabi_

_PD: __Se me olvidaba Otu-san dice que deben pasar juntos estos días, al parecer quiere que se acostumbren a estar juntos antes del gran día. _

Neji terminó de leer la nota.

-_Pasaré toda una semana con Hinata-sama… es mi oportunidad, debo mostrarle mis sentimientos.-_

-Niisan…- la voz de Hinata tras él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa que Hinata no pudo divisar.

-¿Dónde están Otu-san y Hanabi?-

Como respuesta Neji le extendió la nota que Hanabi había dejado. Hinata la tomó y leyó, luego se la entregó nuevamente a Neji.

Neji esperaba ver alguna reacción positiva de Hinata, pero ella parecía triste.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.- dijo en un tono neutral muy raro en ella. Salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Neji la siguió preocupado.

Hinata entró rápidamente a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar en los estantes lo necesario para hacer el desayuno.

-Hinata-sama, ¿sucede algo?- La voz de Neji la sorprendió, se dio vuelta y lo encontró parado en la puerta.

-No…no es nada Neji-onisan…- dijo en un tono poco convincente para Neji.

-Usted me miente… seguramente no quiere estar conmigo ¿verdad?- el chico se acercó a Hinata hasta quedar frente a ella.

-No…no es… no es eso…es que… pensaba pasar con...-

-Kiba…- completó Neji con el tono más escalofriantemente enojado que podía tener.

-S-si…- contestó Hinata nerviosamente al ver la expresión de Neji.

-Creo que eso no será posible Hinata-sama, su padre ha dado una orden y no nos podemos dar el lujo de desobedécelo.

-T-tienes razón niisan.- dijo apenada Hinata.

-Hinata-sama… yo me ocuparé de que sienta cómoda con mi compañía.- dijo ya un poco más relajado Neji.

-Yo… yo siempre me siento bien contigo niisan.- dijo Hinata con una pequeño sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

Neji sonrió débilmente, ciertamente le hubiera gustado abrazar a Hinata en ese momento, pero una parte de él siempre se interponía, al igual cuando quería dedicarle una gran sonrisa lo único que lograba era darle una pequeña o invisible sonrisa.

-Prepararé el desayuno, ¿me ayudarías Neji-onisan?-

-Claro Hinata-sama.-

Y así juntos empezaron a buscar las cosas para preparar un buen desayuno.

Seguramente sería una larga semana.

**Ahhh! Lo sé me he tardado mucho en actualizar, ¡gomenasai! En serio pero todo es culpa del cole ¬¬#.**

**¡Prometo actualizar más rápido la próxima!**

**¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Una semana contigo: Día uno

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" **no** me pertenece es de Masashi-sensei, hago esto para saciar mi sed de Neji.

**¡Atención!: **Este fic es NejiHina, aunque al principio no lo parezca, lo es. Con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta.

**Aclaraciones: **

-normal- lo que dice el personaje

_-"cursiva"- _lo que piensa el personaje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena ó un momento después…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** Recuerdo

**Nota Importante: **

¡Holis a todos!

Tengo que decirles que desde este capítulo y por unos seis capítulos más, se desarrollará _"Una semana contigo" _esta parte del fic tratará sobre como Neji y Hinata van uniéndose poco a poco a lo largo de la semana que pasarán solos.

¡Así que preparase ya empieza lo interesante!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"_Sé que tienes a alguien… _

_¿Me amarás o dejaré de amarte algún día?_

_Solo el destino lo decide…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Capítulo 3:_

"_Una semana contigo"_

"_Día uno: Lo que no se puede ocultar"_

* * *

Mansión Hyuga 4:30 pm

-Neji…onisan… podríamos… parar de… entrenar….- decía la Hyuga agotada.

-Hinata-sama, apenas estamos comenzando.- dijo Neji de lo más relajado.

-¡Pero si vamos así más de tres horas!- dijo alterada, una gotita estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de Neji.

-De acuerdo, entonces porque no salimos a pasear y así se relaja un poco.- dijo en un tono de indiferencia, aunque por dentro quería tener una cita con ella.

-Oh… claro…iré a cambiarme.- la Hyuga salió disparada del dojo, era obvio que haría cualquier cosa por salir de la mansión.

Neji miró su ropa, estaba sucia, debía cambiarse, salió del dojo y se dirigió a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Neji**

Ha pasado media hora desde que estoy aquí, en el recibidor de la mansión, esperando que Hinata-sama.

¿Qué tanto puede tardarse una mujer en arreglarse?

Espero que no este poniendo kilos de maquillaje, ella es hermosa natural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto me está empezando a desesperar, ¿Qué tanto hace Hinata-sama? No creo que alguien pueda tardarse tanto arreglándose…ha pasado otra media hora, no lo soporto, iré a verla.

Subo por las escaleras y camino por un largo pasillo, me encuentro frente la habitación de Hinata-sama, toco la puerta, nadie responde, opto por entrar.

Una vez dentro me encuentro con una gran sorpresa, ¡no hay nadie! La ventana está abierta, me acerco a esta, fuera hay un árbol que da hacía la calle. No hay rastro de Hinata-sama.

"_Eres un genio, Neji, era obvio que iba a escapar en cualquier momento" _me reprendo mentalmente, como no se me pudo ocurrir el hecho de que Hinata-sama aprovecharía la primera oportunidad para escapar de la casa, para escapar de mi.

Miro la habitación, no tiene mucha diferencia con otras de la mansión. La cama, un escritorio, en este hay una foto de Hinata-sama y de Hanabi-sama de pequeñas, un florero con margaritas, al parecer a Hinata-sama le gustan mucho las margaritas, emplea mucho tiempo cuidando las que hay en el jardín.

Sigo recorriendo la habitación con la vista., me encuentro con un armario, una gran lámpara y una mochila abandonada en un rincón de la habitación.

Me siento en la cama, respiro lentamente, toda la habitación huele a ella, ese olor a jazmines que me tiene hechizado.

Después de salir de mi trance, miro hacía la derecha, un papel reposa en la almohada, lo tomo, reconozco la letra de mi prima y leo:

_Neji-niisan:_

_Lamento haber salido de esta manera, demo… tenía ganas de ver a Kiba-kun… debes entender, yo no haría esto si no sintiera que es necesario. Por favor, no salgas a buscarme… te lo pido._

_Regresaré lo más pronto posible._

_**Hyuga Hinata**_

Termino de leer, mi rabia en incontenible, inconscientemente, salgo de su habitación y entro en la mía. Me tiro en la cama boca abajo.

Como es posible que sea tan ingenuo, es obvio que Hinata-sama no soporta estar conmigo, prefiere estar con Kiba, otra vez mi esperanza queda en el olvido.

No sé de donde saco la idea de que Hinata-sama pueda fijarse en mí, no hay fundamentos, no hay pruebas, no hay nada que pueda asegurarme que ella sienta algo por mí.

¡Oh, no! Otra vez no… ese recuerda de día… en que me di cuenta… que la amaba…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra Neji tomaba el té solo en el jardín. Miraba las flores, y los distintos árboles que había en el lugar, era relajante estar allí para poder olvidarse de los problemas y del mundo._

_-¡Neji-onisan!- el grito de su prima lo sacó de su mundo de relajación, trayéndolo de nuevo la Tierra._

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata-sama?-dijo el chico dejando el té en una bandeja que estaba a su lado y levantándose para poder atender a Hinata._

_Cuando cayó en cuenta Hinata lo abrazaba fuertemente, él sorprendido no sabía que hacer._

_-¡Neji-onisan! A que no adivinas, hoy he entrenado con mi padre, y ¡el me dijo que he mejorado mucho! Todo esto es gracias a ti, si no me hubieras ayudado con mi entrenamiento, ¡jamás habría pasado esto!- la muchacha tenía una gran sonrisa y aún no soltaba a su primo, quien aún sin salir de su asombro, la miraba expectante._

_-"Desde…desde cuando Hinata-sama… se ve tan…linda".- cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Hinata y ella aún sonriendo estaba apoyada en su pecho._

_Se quedaron un momento así y luego se separaron._

_-Iré a ver a mis amigas ¡seguro les alegrará saber esto!- la Hyuga, salió corriendo emocionada a quien sabe donde, mientras Neji sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente._

_-"Este sentimiento… no lo había sentido antes."-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde ese día vivo cautivo del amor que siento por Hinata-sama.

Golpeo la almohada con fuerza, con tal fuerza que un montón de plumas salen volando y caen por todo lugar.

Este no era exactamente mi día.

**Fin POV Neji**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata entra lentamente por la puerta principal de la mansión.

_-"Neji-onisan debe estar muy enojado".- _pensó angustiada la chica de opalinos ojos.

Había pensado llegar a las seis, pero había entado tan entretenida con Kiba que no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Al fin y al cabo eran las ocho, sospechaba que su primo no la iba a recibir muy feliz que digamos. Atravesó el gran jardín y tal como esperó, ahí se encontraba Neji, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la casa del Souke, la miraba fijamente, tenía una expresión más severa de lo normal, hasta se podría decir que era escalofriante.

-N-Neji-o-onisan…- dijo temerosa la Hyuga.

Neji no quito su vista de ella, Hinata se sentía más pequeña de lo normal, no podía ver a Neji a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía moriría.

-Ne-Neji-onisan… yo… yo lamento….-

-No tiene que dar explicaciones Hinata-sama.- dijo el castaño en un tono tan cargado de fastidio que hasta que el mismo Hiashi Hyuga hubiera sentido terror.

-¡T-Te equivocas! Y-yo debí haberme dado cuenta d-de la hora...y…-

-En todo caso, usted no debió haber salido de esta casa… y con su noviecito.- estas últimas palabras estaban cargadas de odio, esto no paso desapercibido por Hinata.

-Y-yo…Kiba-kun…él…-

-Ha pensado… que dentro de unos meses nos casaremos… Hinata-sama...no es bueno que usted este con otros hombres…- dijo un poco más relajado Neji, caminó hacia Hinata hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Neji-onisan…yo…- Hinata alzó la vista y miró los ojos de Neji, tan parecidos a los de ella, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

-Aunque… entiendo que a usted no le importe eso…- inconscientemente puso su mano en la mejilla de Hinata haciendo que esta se ruborice.-Pero por lo menos…-se fue acercando peligrosamente a ella.-…por el hecho de que yo…-

_-"Neji-niisan… va a…"-_pensó la Hyuga .Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

En ese momento Neji cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y a decir, se separó rápidamente de Hinata y le dio la espalda.

Hinata quedó en estado de shock, totalmente ruborizada y temblando levemente. Neji se mantenía aparentemente tranquilo, dado a que se encontraba de espaldas, Hinata no pudo descubrir el leve rubor que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas en ese momento.

-Yo… debo… ir a… tengo que retirarme.-dijo finalmente el castaño y entró a la mansión dejando a una confundida Hinata en el jardín.

Hinata reaccionó y entró también, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar a la habitación pudo oír a Neji gritar en su habitación: _"¡Soy un idiota!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí…. ¡Recuerden dejar reviews!**_


	4. Una semana contigo: Día dos

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" **no** me pertenece es de Masashi-sensei, bla, bla… ¿Acaso no saben que me duele escribir esto? ¡Tienen que recordarme que "Naruto" **no** es mío! Aunque Naruto en si no importa mucho, en cambio Neji es mío… en mis sueños… jaja… pero no se preocupen lo compartiré con ustedes…

**¡Atención!: **Este fic es NejiHina, aunque al principio no lo parezca, lo es. Con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta.

**Aclaraciones: **

-normal- = lo que dice el personaje

_-"cursiva"- = _lo que piensa el personaje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- = Cambio de escena ó un momento después…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**= Recuerdo

**Las tontas disculpas de la autora:**

Sí lo sé, me tardé demasiado, no me apedreen, no tampoco me den tomatazos, lo sé, lo sé… No me tardaré tanto la próxima… o eso creo (O.o) No es serio trataré… ¡trataré de no tardarme tanto! Bueno tengo una nueva noticia… (Redobles de tambor) se incorpora una nueva pareja al fic!!!!

¿Cuál pareja será?

**Agradecimiento a los reviews: **

Gracias a Star Flower, Luz Estrella, Yukari03, Hyuuga Yukina, Akeshi 03, Brujhah, Rach Black, StEpHy-NejixHinataFan, Dream-Fighter.1556 y Conejitacake por sus reviews  y especialmente a Takara-hime (mi querida amiga XD) por alentarme (por no decir forzarme) a seguir el fic.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo! Enserio me motivan a seguir escribiendo…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Es el tiempo, es el lugar.  
Demasiados errores;  
demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde..."

_Far Away - NickelBack_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Capítulo 4:_

"_Una semana contigo"_

"_Día dos: ¿Qué rayos me pasa?"_

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana Neji se encontraba caminado por la villa, había salido a las siete de la mansión Hyuga, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y prefería evitar a Hinata todo el día y así no responder sus preguntas sobre el asunto.

Inconscientemente terminó frente a una casa que se le hacía muy conocida para él.

"_Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme_" fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y minutos después una adormilada TenTen apareció en la puerta.

-Hola Neji… que haces por aquí tan temprano.- la chica se encontraba con una bata y aprecía no haber dormido muy bien durante la noche. Dio un gran bostezo.

-Lamento despertarte TenTen pero… podrías acompañarme un momento, necesito hablar contigo.-dijo el joven Hyuga.

La chica de las armas se sorprendió un poco y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, espérame, en seguida regreso.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después TenTen salió de la casa, traía una blusa morada estilo japonés, unos jeans y sus habituales monitos habían sido sustituidos por dos pequeñas trenzas. Tal vez Neji no lo había notado, pero hace ya mucho tiempo TenTen estaba interesada en él y claro no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de llamar su atención.

La kunoichi esperó un cumplido acerca de su atuendo, pero el Hyuga pareció no haber notado nada especial en ella y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Un poco triste, siguió a Neji hasta un parque. Una vez allí los dos se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol, el Hyuga fue le primero en hablar.

-TenTen quería hablar contigo sobre…-

-Dime…- dijo ansiosa la chica._-"Seguramente dirá que le gusto, si… eso debe ser ¡Que emoción!"-_pensó entusiasmada.

-…quería pedirte un consejo sobre una chica…-dijo finalmente el joven.

Fingió estar tranquila y apretando sus manos en su regazo pregunto:

-Mmm… ¿de que chica se trata?-

-Bueno…-continuó el Hyuga.- se que te parecerá un poco loco ó tonto pero… se trata de mi prima…Hinata-sama.-dijo el chico con un rubor apenas notable.

TenTen recordó que Neji les había comentado que en unos meses se casaría con Hinata por asuntos del clan.

-Oh… entiendo, seguramente te estas empeñando en enamorarte de ella para que su futuro matrimonio no sea una pesadilla, pero no deberías hacer eso Neji, si no estás enamorado de Hinata no tienes que fingir estarlo.-dijo con un poco de rencor en sus palabras.

-No me malentiendas, yo si estoy enamorado de Hinata-sama.- dijo con total seguridad el joven Hyuga.

TenTen lo miró muy sorprendida, oír decir eso realmente le había dolido.

-Claro, debí… suponerlo… ¿En que quieres que te ayude?-

-Lo que pasa es que ayer cometí un error y quedé como todo un idiota frente a ella… es más creo que se dio cuenta de lo que siento…-dijo con un poco de pena.

-¿No le has dicho nada?-preguntó la chica alzando una ceja.

-No he tenido el valor… es que ella está saliendo con Kiba hace ya un tiempo y… su padre no sabe nada porque yo desde el principio la cubría en sus salidas, ahora que lo pienso sería más sencillo si Kiba no estuviera de por medio.-

De repente una idea se formó en la mente de TenTen.

-No te preocupes Neji, sé como ayudarte.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿De que forma?-

-No te preocupes confía en mi-TenTen se levantó de la banca- Ven mañana aquí a la misma hora, tengo un plan- y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un confundido Neji.

_-"Tal vez no pueda estar con Neji, pero como su amiga debo ayudarlo en esto. No seré egoísta, y si lo hace feliz estar con Hinata, estaré feliz por él"-_pensó la maestra de las armas, mientras e alejaba del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Volviendo con Neji, en su mente surcaban dos preguntas: ¿Qué planeaba TenTen?, y lo que fuera que estuviera planeando ¿funcionaria?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un visitante inesperado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?- preguntó una fría voz.

Neji se dio vuelta y vio a un chico alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

-Me pregunto lo mismo… Uchiha.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea después de realizar su venganza, aunque había aclarado con la Hokage que su intención solo era la de iniciar una nueva vida en la aldea lo mantenían bien vigilado.

El Uchiha que vestía completamente de negro, se sentó junto a Neji, por unos cinco minutos se miraron con ganas de matar uno al otro, se podría que los dos eran "amigos", pero aunque hablaban a menudo y compartían ideas, siempre competían por demostrar cual clan era mejor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que quieres?- dijo cortante el ojiblanco.

-¿Qué tal te va con tu prima?- dijo en un tono burlón el Uchiha, quien escondido entre los árboles había escuchado la conversación con TenTen.

-No te enseñaron que es malo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, sabes, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo así que… adiós.- Neji se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuga.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo mis problemas con una chica.-Neji se detuvo y miró al Uchiha alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que luchabas para que las mujeres no te persiguieran, ¿y ahora persigues a una?, es curioso como cambian las cosas.- dijo Neji, antes e seguir su camino.

Una vez que el joven Hyuga estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke clavó su oscura mirada hacía una pareja que se abrazaba bajo un árbol de cerezos. El conocía muy bien a esas dos personas, no eran nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

-Si, es curioso ¿no? Las cosas cambian rápidamente.-dijo el Uchiha para si mismo, mientras un tic nervioso empezaba a presentarse en su ojo derecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Nos está mirando?- preguntó una chica pelirosa mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de un rubio.

-Si, creo que ya cayó…jaja… tonto Sasuke, está muy celoso.- decía el Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

Desde que llegó a la aldea Sasuke había empezado a mostrar interés por la pelirosa, Sakura no se dio cuenta de esa te hecho pero Naruto si, por lo que le propuso un malvado plan para que pagara dolor de su rechazo a ella cuando eran pequeños.-Sakura-chan, quieres ir a comprar un helado.

-Claro.-

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta una heladería bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda con un helado cada uno, empezaron a caminar aun tomados de la mano.

Pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sakura –chan bésame- dijo en voz baja, ya que el Uchiha se encontraba relativamente cerca de ellos en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-

-Sasuke se pondrá más celoso si lo haces, ¡así que bésame!-Naruto se acercó rápidamente a Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a sus labios, lo golpeó mandándolo hacia el otro lado del parque.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento antes de que ella fuera en busca de Naruto.

-¡Naruto, amor! ¡Discúlpame!- dijo al llegar a lado del inconsciente y moribundo rubio.

_-"Aquí hay algo raro."-_pensó Sasuke.

_Bien, daré ahora una explicación más detallada: no tuve internet por un mes, me fui de vacaciones por dos semanas. He tenido tantos deberes del cole que ni siquiera podía respirar…_

_Esas son mis excusas, y mis sinceras disculpas por el gran retraso espero que sigan leyendo el fic, en una semana salgo de vacaciones así que actualizaré cada cinco días desde entonces._

_Gracias x su comprensión, ¡y prepárense porque Sophix ha vuelto!_


	5. Una semana contigo: Día dos parte 2

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" **no** me pertenece es de Masashi-sensei, bla, bla… ¿Acaso no saben que me duele escribir esto? ¡Tienen que recordarme que "Naruto" **no** es mío! Aunque Naruto en si no importa mucho, en cambio Neji es mío… en mis sueños… jaja… pero no se preocupen lo compartiré con ustedes…

**¡Atención!: **Este fic es NejiHina, aunque al principio no lo parezca, lo es. Con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta.

**Aclaraciones: **

-normal- = lo que dice el personaje

_-"cursiva"- = _lo que piensa el personaje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- = Cambio de escena ó un momento después…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**= Recuerdo

**Agradecimiento a los reviews: **

Gracias a hina ale, Dream-Fighter.1556, StEpHy-NejixHinataFan, Conejitacake y Takara-hime por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo, y especialmente a esta última por "ayudarme" a continuar con mi historia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_No sufro de locura…_

_La disfruto a cada minuto…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Capítulo 5:_

"_Una semana contigo"_

"_Día dos: Segunda Parte"_

En el puesto del Ichiraku Ramen, cierta pelirosa se estaba despidiendo de su rubio compañero.

-Sakura-chan, te acompaño a casa.-dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Naruto, pero no es necesario.-sonrío.

-Pero para mí sería todo un honor… me harías muy feliz.-sus ojos empezaron a tomar cierto brillo, por lo cual la pelirosa no pudo negarse.

-Está bien, vamos.-dijo mientras emprendía camino hacia su casa con un contento y saltarín Naruto.

Lo que ella ignoraba pero su acompañante no, era que ciertos ojos negros vigilaban todos sus movimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

-Gracias por acompañarme Naruto.-dijo Sakura parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

Inocentemente se acercó a su "novio" para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero este tenía otras intenciones y, sin que esta lo notara, fue acercándose a sus labios.

De la nada un kunai apareció y se clavó en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Eh?-dijo el rubio un poco molesto de que interrumpieran su "momento".

-Ignóralo.-se acercó a la mejilla de su amigo, pero otro "misterioso" kunai volvió a clavarse en la puerta.

Sakura, ya un poco asustada, deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla de su amigo y entró a su casa, poniendo candado, seguro, cadenas… esta bien estoy exagerando… solo puso seguro a la puerta.

-Maldición.-dijo molesto el rubio.-Perdí mi gran oportunidad.-tocó su mejilla y sonrío.-Pero siempre habrá otra.-

Se dio la vuelta y se topó con unos negros ojos que lo observaban fijamente, (N/A: si las miradas mataran… pobre Naruto.)

-Hola Sasuke.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo, he tenido un buen día y no pienso dejar que lo arruines.- pasó a lado del azabache.

-Estas muy feliz, Naruto.-dijo lo último con cierto rencor.

Naruto se dio vuelta y miró a Sasuke de espalda, una idea se formó en su mente.

-Sí, pasé todo el día con Sakura-chan… mi novia.-dijo recalcando las últimas palabras.

-Hmp…-

-Ella es la chica perfecta, cualquiera se sentiría muy afortunado de ser su novio… ¡Y que suerte que lo soy!-

-Hmp.-empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Es que ella es amable, chistosa, inteligente y tiene un cuerp…-fue interrumpido debió a que su amigo lo agarró por la camiseta y lo alzó.

-Discúlpame "amigo".-tenía activado el sharingan.-Primera cosa; no hables así de Sakura, segunda cosa… si llegas a hacerla sentir mal vas a pagar caro… muy caro.-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Pensaba que no te interesaba Sakura.-lo provocó.

El azabache permaneció en silencio.

-Cualquiera que te viera diría que estás celoso.-

Y vaya que lo estaba, pero Uchiha Sasuke no lo admitiría abiertamente… no, primero lloraría en la tumba de su difunto hermano antes de hacer eso.

Lo que ellos ignoraban es que cierta pelirrosa acababa de asomarse al balcón de su cuarto, debido a que había escuchado gritos afuera de su casa.

-Sakura no me interesa como chica.-mintió.-Lo único que siento hacia ella es agradecimiento pero no por eso deja de ser una molestia.-

Naruto se queda callado y Sasuke lo deja en el piso bruscamente. Mientras tanto, Sakura ya había escuchado suficiente y, con el corazón hecho pedazos, entró nuevamente a su habitación.

Intentó lo más que pudo retener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Se dejo caer en el suelo y empezó llorar… Las palabras duelen y más cuando vienen de alguien querido, en su caso, ella no había olvidado a Sasuke… sus sentimientos seguían intactos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji regresa a la mansión Hyuga, estaba muy cansado después de un largo paseo, pero había dos preguntas que no podía sacar de su mente: ¿Qué pensaba hacer TenTen? Y ¿funcionaría?

Bueno fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro que tendría que poner algo de su parte y claro, debía disculparse con Hinata primero.

Abre la puerta de la mansión, cruza el jardín de la entrada, que ahora más que nunca se hacía un camino muy largo e interminable, un camino que no quería que acabara.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la casa del Souke. Antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la puerta corrediza, esta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de su prima.

-Neji-niisan… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué saliste sin avisar?- pregunto la ojiblanca notablemente preocupada.

-Disculpe Hinata-sama, solo salí a dar una vuelta.-dijo el joven intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pero…- fue interrumpida por su primo que puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hinata-sama…-hizo una pequeña pausa pensando bien lo que estaba a punto de decir.-…lo que pasó ayer… fue… un error, yo no debí ser tan atrevido.- Neji soltó a Hinata y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejando atrás a una chica muy confundida.

_-"Acaso solo significó eso para ti… pero…yo no se lo que siento… porque me dolieron sus palabras…"-_ mil dudas atormentaban a Hinata, ¿pero ella no estaba enamorada de Kiba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una oscura habitación una joven kunoichi trabajaba arduamente en sus malignos planes…ejem… es decir en un inocente plan para ayudar a un amigo.

-No…No… ¡No! ¡Nada funciona!- dijo tirando varios papeles al suelo.- Acaso no hay forma de acercarme a Kiba de forma no sospechosa.-Si… a Tenten se le había ocurrido el más vil…. Es decir… inteligente plan para ayudar a Neji…-¡Debo alejar a Kiba de Hinata para darle a Neji una oportunidad!- Y eso implica que ella…-¡Debo coquetear con Kiba!-

Pero el problema era que TenTen apenas hablaba con Kiba, debía empezar de cero…

-Bien…-empezó a jugar con un kunai distraídamente.-A Kiba le gustan los perros… No pienso disfrazarme de uno.-el solo imaginarse a si misma con una gran traje de perro salchicha era aterrador, suspiró.-De que forma podría…un momento…en dos días hay una exposición de perros en el centro de la aldea y los Inuzuka son los primeros en inscribirse….-un foquito de idea apareció en la cabeza de la joven.-jeje… ya se que puedo hacer, soy una genio….-

Tomó lápiz y papel y empezó a hacer mapas de sus movimientos y quien sabe que más.

-Listo....- alzó la hoja y empezó a reírse como científica loca (rayos, lluvia y aullidos incluidos).- ¡Prepárate Kiba! ¡TenTen saldrá a tu cacería!- Lanzó un kunai hacia una foto de Kiba al otro lado de la habitación.-… todo sea por Neji.-miró con estrellitas en los ojos hacía la pared opuesta llena de fotos de Neji desde que era pequeño hasta la actualidad y… ¿había velas a su alrededor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas finales: **

Ok… espero que les haya gustado este capi, no hay mucho NejiHina pero bueno es la segunda parte del anterior… les prometo que en el próximo será 80% NejiHina (digo 80% porque hay nuevas parejas y tengo que darles su parte también.)Desde el próximo capitulo creo que pondré un poco de KibaTen… no muy marcado para las que no les gusta la pareja, mi único objetivo con esto es no dejar simplemente botado a Kiba a su suerte.

Ahora las pregustas que todos se formulan:

¿Hinata se dará cuenta de que Neji es un millón de veces mejor que Kiba y lo dejará?

¿Que hará Naruto para besar a Sakura y vivir para contarlo?

¿Qué hará TenTen para acercarse a Kiba y alejarlo de Hinata?

¿Por qué no actualizo rápido este fic y lo termino de una vez?

¿Por qué no se me ocurre una pregunta para matarlos de la risa?

En fin… esto y mucho más en…. ¡El próximo capitulo!

Sayonara!

PD: Inicie un proyecto con Takara-hime (mi querida amiga que me amenaza…digo…alienta), Hicimos un fic conjunto y creamos una cuenta para publicarlo, visiten mi perfil y allí encontraran la dirección de la cuenta, espero que lean el fic y les guste y porfis dejen reviews!


End file.
